<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Sea by Willowingends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101977">Into the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowingends/pseuds/Willowingends'>Willowingends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mermay 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jester is a mermaid, MerMay, MerMay 2020, mermaid au, runaway Beauregard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowingends/pseuds/Willowingends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauregard knows the best way to escape is through the sea. Slip off a family boat and leave it all behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mermay 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration words for this is pastel and hiding</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The coast of Nicodranas gleamed. Soft blues and yellows devoured the coast. Fog rolled across the docks, dock hands shouting and birds crying broke the peaceful morning. Quietly a lithe form dropped down from the post beside </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Morning Star</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sinking into the water with hardly a noise. Ripples of water barely touched the hull of the trading vessel. The quiet sunrise quickly swallowed any evidence of anyone existing besides those on the wooden docks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Under the waves a woman swam. Her arms were strong with two decades of helping in the vineyards bound in muscles. A small trail of bubbles flew from her nose as she struck out hard, feet kicking the water and clouding up the path she made. Covering up her history as she made her escape. Her dark blue eyes burned as dirt and grim entered them, but the pain was worth it. The escape was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sick and tired of her life and wanted something new. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few trips to the surface to gasp for air before diving back under, Beauregard turned her path from the open sea to something parallel to the shore. No one could spot her out here now, and she could strike her own course. Find her own way. It burst like a song in her chest but she kept silent as she dipped back down under the sea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On her eighth surfacing she felt something bump against her back. Whirling around with her hands clenched in tight fists, she breathed out slowly as she spied only the empty waves and the sun shining above her. Not even driftwood bumped against her. Slowly she turned, observing the horizon, but there was nothing to be seen. Taking another deep breath, she prepared to dice again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you like, do that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unexpected voice had Beauregard cutting off a shout, desperate to maintain her cover but startled all the same. Whirling, her hands lashed out to attempt to punch the figure that had suddenly appeared behind her. But the woman floated backwards, her body cutting seamlessly through the water as she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who the fuck-" Beauregard snarled, but her brash words died on her lips. Her eyes roamed over the woman, fear sending her heart rocketing up into her throat. Dark blue eyes with no pupils, horns that curled in hypnotic ways, skin as blue as the sea around them, and a tail curling up under the waves.  Long and shimmering its periwinkle blue as the iridescent fin flicked water through the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tiefling in the sea. A mermaid, dangerous and bloodthirsty. A siren that would tempt until one was drowned in the depths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A water demon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay the fuck away from me." Beauregard spat, though her voice shook.  She raised her useless feeling fists again, her feet kicking to keep her afloat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pff, rude." The demon blew air up to send her salt crusted hair up out of her face. "I was just asking you a question! No need to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She accented her words with a splash of water that made Beau's eyes burn, but she didn't close them. That would surely sign her death certificate. "Why do you gasp so deeply before you go under? Don't you just breathe water like the rest of us?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Beauregard was sputtering, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "The rest of us? I'm nothing fucking like you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But!" The other blinked her wide blue eyes in confusion before they fluttered down to the waves and they widened even bigger. "You have the things!" At Beauregard's confused noise, the mermaid gestured frantically at her. "The things!" And then dove back under the water, her tail slapping water unto Beauregard's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she felt hands closing around her legs, pulling them apart. Sputtering as water came up around her mouth, Beau kicked fiercely, trying to keep herself afloat now with her arms. But the fingers kept exploring, caressing her knee, along her thighs, and then-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa! No!" She reached down, risking drowning as she grabbed the blue hair and pulled hard until the other was above the waves. "We do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch there!" She snarled, her cheeks turning a deep red as the other laughed at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Jester! Let's be friends, human!" She giggled, her sharp teeth parting in a wide smile. And Beauregard was hit with the realization that this escape was not going to be the smooth sailing she had been hoping for. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>